


Sober Love Confession

by tvshowfanficwriter17



Category: Ashes to Ashes (UK TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-09-22 08:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17056493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvshowfanficwriter17/pseuds/tvshowfanficwriter17
Summary: Gene and Alex have a drink at Luigi's. Alex leaves early and is disturbed later by a drunk Gene turning up at her flat.(One-Shot) (Canon)





	Sober Love Confession

**Author's Note:**

> So I recently binged Ashes to Ashes and now I am obsessed!! 
> 
> This is my first A2A fanfictions and it is completely canon as we were robbed of Galex.

The team ended up at Luigi’s after another painstaking day at the office. Alex wasn’t really in the mood to sit with everyone, so she sat a few tables away from Ray, Chris, Shaz, Viv and Gene. She had noticed that she and Gene had become closer than ever even though they were at each other’s throats most of the time.

Later, Gene and Alex sat at their usual table in the corner away from everyone else but within earshot of their drunken conversations. For once, Alex had chosen not to get drunk, but she enjoyed the feeling the alcohol she had consumed gave her. Whereas Gene, on the other hand, was quite drunk and Alex couldn't help but laugh. She eventually left him to drown his sorrows but warned Luigi not give him any more alcohol if he requested it. she had retired to her flat and had a shower before bed, something she never normally does. She is the process of drying her hair when there is a heavy knock at her flat door.

She ties her bathrobe up and walks to the door with damp curls which are just springing back to life. She unlocks the bolt and opens the door to see Gene leaning against the door frame as he cannot hold his own body weight anymore due to his high level of intoxication. She smiles lightly and opens the door wider, so he can enter. He stumbles inside and immediately flops onto the zebra pattern-like sofa.

She grabs him a glass of water, which she places on the table once she sits on the sofa next to him. She flicks her eyes gently over his appearance, his blonde hair a slight mess, his tie undone and hanging around his neck, his shirt crinkled at the bottom and his snakeskin boots are slightly dirty from the crime scene they had visited earlier that day. Alex knew she had fallen for him, but she couldn’t quite figure out why especially his misogynistic behaviour was so disgusting. But she had noticed that he had become much more relaxed and even kinder to her. He always denies he has _“gone soft.”_

She smiled at that thought and was immediately pulled from it by a very tender voice saying “Alex…” She turned to face him properly and replied: “Yes, Gene?” He shuffled closer and she tensed slightly. He noticed her tense and sighed. He opened his mouth to say something, but the words didn’t come out at first…all he could utter was her name. She sat there waiting and she whispers “Gene, what is wrong?”

He looks down at his hands with his vision blurring, he looks up at her and moves one hand to cup her cheek. She blushes lightly and melts into his touch. His blue ocean eyes meet her chocolate brown eyes, asking for permission. She pierces his gaze giving him permission. He leans in and places a gentle kiss on Alex’s lips, but he pulls away before Alex can kiss back.

She smiles as his hands move through her damp hair and she locks lips with him, increasing the intensity. They pull back and their foreheads rest on each other. She can tell he has sobered up as the pout he always wears is back. She giggles softly and Gene smiles, which Alex knew was rare. Gene removed his hand from her hair and pulled her close, so one arm was snaked around her waist and her head was resting on his shoulder. He didn’t care if his jacket ended up damp due to Bolly’s hair. He was happy and in love, but he wouldn’t admit that second part to anyone but Alex, otherwise he was a _‘poof.’_

“You know, we make a good team, Bolly.” She laughs and his heart melts at the sound. She never laughs, ever, and he had made her. He felt proud, but he knew he was in love.

**“I love you, Alex.”**

**“I love you too, Gene.”**


End file.
